1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2008-27787 discloses a conventional lever connector with first and second housings that are engageable with each other. A lever is mounted on the first housing for rotation between an initial position and a fitting position. A cam groove is formed on the lever, and a cam follower projects from the second housing. The first and second housings are engaged slightly while holding the lever at the initial position. Thus, the cam follower is introduced into the cam groove. The lever then is rotated toward the fitting position. As a result, the cam follower is moved slidably on a surface of the cam groove so that a cam action is exerted between the lever and the second housing. Accordingly, it is possible to bring the first and second housings into the fitting engagement with a low manipulation force.
In the above-mentioned conventional lever connector, when the lever is at the initial position, the entrance of the cam groove is directed toward a front of the first housing, which is a fitting direction of the first and second housings, and the second housing is inserted into a hood from of the first housing from the front. However, the second housing cannot be assembled from the front if there is a space restriction, such as a part in front of the first housing.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a lever connector that exhibits excellent space efficiency.